Solo un momento
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Porque ese era su momento; todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, lo bueno, lo malo, todo estaba colisionado en ese momento.


**Hola! *saluda con la mano***

**Bueno, este one-shot se me ocurrió luego de ver la nueva imagen de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial que lanzó Cassie en su tumblr. Basta con decir que jugo con mis emociones.**

**Debido a que estas son especulaciones sobre el próximo y ultimo libro de la Saga, se advierte que puede haber SPOILERS de todos los libros.**

**Esto va dedicado a mi querida hermana, Marie. Te hice sufrir bastante el otro dia con Princesa Mecánica, así que espero que esto lo compense.**

**No tengo mucho mas que decir, así que espero que disfruten.**

* * *

El Instituto era un caos.

Ya no era solamente su familia allí, ahora estaba repleto de Cazadores de Sombras de varias partes del mundo, aunque la mayoría procedía de Idris. Incluso los Hermanos Silenciosos se habían presentado. Bueno, técnicamente los Hermanos eran Cazadores, pero eso no impedía que a Alec le corriera un escalofrió por la espalda cada vez que estaba en presencia de uno.

Los pasillos estaban concurridos a todo momento desde hace unos días y se habían utilizado mas habitaciones de las que podía recordar.

Las señales eran obvias. Sebastian no tardaría mucho en dar rienda suelta a su plan y se les estaba agotando el tiempo.

–Quédate quieto –siseó Jace con algo de irritación.

Alec giró el rostro en dirección a su _parabatai_ que lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Entonces noto que estaba moviendo los dedos contra su pierna, haciendo que su brazo izquierdo se moviera; brazo en el que Jace estaba intentando colocar una _iratze._

Habían estado entrenando cuando encontraron la oportunidad. En realidad, Jace y Alec habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos desde que la ruptura había sucedido. Porque, de acuerdo con Jace, nada despeja más la mente que entrenar, y eso los ayudaba a ambos. A Alec para no pensar en Magnus y a Jace para controlar todo el asunto del 'fuego celestial'.

Bueno, y también, aunque no lo dijeran, disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntos -a pesar de que Jace había roto su celular nuevo-, porque no solo eran _parabatai _sino que también eran mejores amigos.

–Lo lamento –Alec cerró su mano en un puño.

Jace rodó los ojos y terminó su trabajo.

El ardor que producía la aplicación de runas ya era prácticamente imperceptible luego de tantos años, pero igual podía sentir el aroma a las runas recién aplicadas proveniente de los dos. Esta última _iratze _era por el entrenamiento anterior, porque Jace lo había lanzado y Alec termino aterrizando en su hombro. Y aunque no era algo grave, era una molestia, por lo tanto era mejor ser precavidos.

En ese momento, Clary apareció detrás de Jace.

– ¿Están listos? –preguntó. Sus ojos se veían más serios de lo que Alec pudiera recordar. También estaba esa chispa que innumerables veces había visto en los ojos de Jace. Una ferocidad abrasadora.

Ambos asintieron y Jace pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

Ellos empezaron a hablar, pero Alec no los estaba escuchando.

Necesitaba aire. Rápidamente les dijo que saldría a tomar aire y que lo buscaran cuando todos estuvieran listos.

Atravesó las puertas del Instituto sin dedicarle una palabra más a nadie. Al salir, noto que las nubes cubrían el cielo en su totalidad. Debido a esto, era difícil decir que hora era, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que eran pasadas las dos de la tarde.

Varias personas estaban circulando por las calles, aunque claro que nunca dedicaban una mirada en su dirección gracias al _glamour_; todo lo que los mundanos podían apreciar era un edificio en ruinas.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto que había alguien junto a él hasta que esta persona se aclaro la garganta.

Alec se giro rápidamente y su aliento se atoro en su garganta.

Magnus lo observaba con una ceja ligeramente alzada. Manos en los bolsillos, pose desinteresada, vestimenta elegante y ligeramente llamativa (en esta ocasión), brillos por todos lados; se veía igual que la primera vez que se habían conocido y eso hizo que el corazón de Alec se apretujara en su pecho.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó finalmente.

–Se me solicito venir. Aparentemente mis servicios eran requeridos y tu madre me llamó –su rostro era una perfecta cara de póquer, su voz indiferente y profesional.

Por supuesto. No había manera de que Magnus estuviera en el instituto a no ser que se lo hubiera convocado; y también podía ver el motivo por el cual su madre no le había informado sobre esto. Le había costado mucho salir de su depresión.

Alec aclaró su garganta.

– ¿Y no deberías estar dentro, entonces?

Magnus tardo en contestar. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que abriera la boca, y las palabras que salieron sorprendieron a Alec.

–Quería hablar contigo –su rostro seguía impasible, pero algo en sus ojos había cambiado.

– ¿Enserio? –resopló sin poder evitarlo.

Se hizo un silencio. Solamente se miraron. Pudieron ser horas, minutos o segundos, pero parecieron durar una eternidad.

Y mas rápido que un parpadeo, sin saber cómo o porque, Alec sintió los labios de Magnus sobre los suyos. Fue breve e inesperado, pero logró que cada nervio en su interior se despertara.

Tan rápido como se había acercado, Magnus se alejó de él.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –suspiró Alce con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y fue recompensado con ver que la fría mascara que antes estaba sobre el rostro de Magnus ahora había sido remplazada por una mirada sorprendida, como si el mismo estuviera sorprendido de sus acciones.

– ¡Magnus! –exclamó cuando noto que Magnus no parecía dispuesto a contestar.

Con un parpadeo, Magnus pareció despertar del trance en el que se encontraba. Tomando un respiro profundo enfocó sus ojos en Alec, con una mirada que parecía poder ver dentro de los rincones más profundos de su alma.

–Solo… yo… –resopló, tratando de componerse. Era la primera vez que lo veía tartamudear –. Quería venir a despedirme –finalizó.

Le tomó unos momentos a Alec procesar esas palabras y cuando lo hizo, aun no tenían ningún sentido.

– ¿Despedirte…? –preguntó desconcertado.

Magnus dio un suspiro profundo antes de contestar.

–Yo también voy a irme ahora. Y… y… yo no sé como todo esto va a terminar… –Alec lo interrumpió, entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

–Va a salir bien…

–Eso no lo sabes –lo interrumpió a su vez Magnus –. Nadie puede saberlo. Ni siquiera yo. Ese muchacho no es un idiota, sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo y no está dispuesto a parar ante nada. Lo único que sé es que, incluso con todas sus habilidades, va a ser casi imposible derrotarlo.

Alec no dijo nada. Por mucho que le pesara, él sabía que lo que Magnus decía era verdad. Todos lo sabían. Sebastian era muchas cosas, pero estúpido no era una de ellas. Era obvio que no se detendría. Eso había quedado claro cuando había matado a Max.

Empujando a un lado los pensamientos sobre su hermano, Alec encontró su voz y prosiguió.

– ¿Por qué…? –carraspeó –, ¿Por qué ahora? No…no lo entiendo, no cambia nada.

Magnus clavó nuevamente esos ojos tan peculiares sobre los suyos y simplemente dijo:

–_Aku Cinta Kamu._

Alec cerró los ojos y sintió como su corazón se oprimía en su pecho. Podía recordar perfectamente la ultima -y primera- vez que Magnus le había dicho eso. Y no era un recuerdo agradable.

"_¿Qué significa?"_

"_Significa que te amo, aunque eso no cambia nada"_

Los recuerdos de aquel día siempre volvían a atormentarlo. Se arrepentía. Dios sabe cuán arrepentido estaba por lo que había hecho, por todo lo que él y Camille habían discutido, por siquiera considerar la posibilidad de hacerle algo así a Magnus. Pero había un parte de él, la misma parte que dudosamente se había acercado a la vampiresa, que no estaba tan arrepentida; que estaba satisfecha con la información que había conseguido. Pero el haber perdido a la persona que amaba no lo valía y daría todo por volver el tiempo atrás.

Un toque en sus mejillas lo devolvió a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos y notó a Magnus muy cerca suyo. Estaba moviendo cuidadosamente sus pulgares por las mejillas de Alec. Estaba secando las lágrimas que este no había notado que habían comenzado a salir a la superficie.

La máscara de indiferencia ya no estaba y había sido remplazada por una expresión preocupada… y amorosa. Una expresión que Alec creyó que nunca volvería a ver.

Magnus estaba a centímetros de distancia. Podía ver a la perfección cada ángulo de su rostro, la combinación de color que había en sus ojos tan similares a los de un gato, el calor que desprendía su aliento sobre sus mejillas y que irradiaba su cuerpo. Cada una de estas cosas que había memorizado y que luego le habían sido privadas por lo que había parecido una eternidad.

–Alec…–suspiró Magnus y una vez más acorto la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Alec mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, tomando cada parte del rostro del brujo. Las lágrimas no se habían detenido. De repente las palabras de Magnus tomaron significado, todas las fichas habían caído en posición; todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo lo que podría pasarles a su familia, amigos, a Magnus… todo podría acabar en un chasquido de dedos y tal vez todo por lo que estaban peleando seria en vano.

_No,_ se reprendió a sí mismo. _Todavía no se ha acabado. Este no es el final. No lo es._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos, tomo firmemente a Magnus por los bíceps y lo apretó contra él. El brujo jadeó cuando Alec comenzó a responder con tanta ferocidad. Era como su primer beso, pero al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente. La sensación era la misma que aquella vez; la electricidad atravesando cada nervio, el calor corriendo por sus venas como lava, y la necesidad abrumadora de estar cada vez más cerca. Pero ahora había una urgencia, una desesperación que nunca había sentido.

Magnus coló una mano por debajo de su remera mientras que con la otra le agarraba la cabeza para atraerlo más cerca. Un estremecimiento familiar recorrió a Alec de pies a cabeza y mordió el labio inferior del brujo. Suspiros y jadeos entrecortados era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos. Ambos se estaban quedando sin aire, pero esa era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Ahora Alec no era el único con lágrimas en los ojos.

En la distancia escucho la voz de su hermana llamándolo.

–Alec, tenemos que irnos.

Magnus debió de escucharla también porque apretó su agarre en el Cazador. Y Alec estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que lo hiciera. Porque ese era su momento; todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, lo bueno, lo malo, todo estaba colisionado en ese momento.

Tuvieron el pasado y no sabía si tendrían un futuro, pero en ese instante no importaba. Porque tenían el ahora.


End file.
